The Keepers meet Hercules
The Keepers meet Hercules is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season of Chronicles of the Keepers Plot After imprisoning the Titans beneath the ocean, the Greek gods Zeus and his wife Hera have a son named Hercules. While the other gods are joyful, Zeus' jealous brother Hades plots to overthrow Zeus and rule Mount Olympus. Turning to the Fates for help, Hades learns that in eighteen years, a planetary alignment will allow Hades to locate and free the Titans to conquer Olympus, but only if Hercules and a group called the Keepers do not interfere. Not long after, Barbossa appears with Luke, Shan Yu, Tzekel-Kan, Tai Lung and Scroop offering their assistance in exchange for revenge on the Keepers. Barbossa sends Hades' minions Pain and Panic as well as a small group of Dark Legion to dispose of Hercules. The two succeed at kidnapping and feeding him a formula that turns him mortal, but fail to remove his superhuman strength before Hercules is found by the Keepers, who have arrived in their world a short time ago and adopted by the farmers Amphitryon and Alcmene. Years later, the teenaged Hercules and some members of the team (mostly Michelangelo, Po and Fishlegs) are considered outcasts and menaces. After an incident in the Marketplace and a talk with Leonardo, Hercules shares that he feels like he doesn't belong on Earth. Herc's foster parents reveal they found him when he was a baby and reveals the necklace they found with him. Hercules soon decides to visit the temple of Zeus to get some answers. The Keepers decides to go with him, reminding him of the pact they made (We fight, travel and live as brothers and sisters). While at the temple, the statue of Zeus comes to life and reveals everything to the group, that he is Hercules' real father and that he was stolen and turned mortal by a group of unknown thieves. He soon reveals that he can become a god again if he proves himself a true hero on Earth. With Hercules' old childhood friend Pegasus accompanying them, the Keepers and Hercules fly off to seek Philoctetes (Phil for short), who is known for training heroes. When they arrive on a seemingly deserted island, they meet a Satyr who is revealed to be the man their searching for. Soon, they learn that Phil had retired from training heroes after many disappointments. But, Hercules and his friends inspire him to follow his dream to train a true hero who will be recognized by the gods. After many years, Phil and the team trains Hercules into a potential Hero. While flying to Thebes to help Herc make a name for himself, they meet a young woman named Megara (Meg for short) after saving her from a river centaur. Soon after the Keepers, Hercules and Phil leave, Meg is revealed to be working with the forces of the Dark Legion assigned to Hades. Soon after, they learn that Hercules is still alive and that the Keepers is in the world. With this information, they are determined more than ever to rid the world of Hercules. Arriving in Thebes, Hercules finds himself unwanted by the people until Meg shows up, claiming that two local boys were trapped in the gorge. Hercules frees the, unknowing that they were Pain and Panic, Hades' minions. Soon, Tzekel-Kan summons a Hydra to fight Hercules. While Astrid says that the team should help, Julian holds her back, saying that "this is Hercules' fight". Hercules continually cuts off the Hydra's heads until finally defeating the monster in a landslide. Hercules manages to survive, much to the displeasure of Hercules and the Dark Legion, who send monster after monster after Hercules and the team, but to no avail. Hades soon realizes, with the help from Barbossa, that he needs to exploit Hercs weakness. Hades soon makes a deal with Mega: her freedom in exchange for Hercs weakness. Though Hercules is seen as a celebrity, Zeus says that so far, nothing he has done has brought him close to being a true hero. Depressed, Hercules tries to seek counsel from Leonardo, but he soon says that "even Leonardo doesn't have all the answers." The next day, while the Keepers are helping Herc escape from obsessed fans, Meg comes and offers Herc time away from his Hero lifestyle, which Herc accepts. While trying to discover Hercs weakness, Meg falls in love with him. Soon, Hiccup, Tigress and Julian arrive looking for Herc followed by Phil and the rest of the team, with most of them flying off in anger. Hades, Barbossa and Tom Neville arrive, untouched by Megs new found love for Hercules, they try to discourage her (with Phil and Raphael listening in on the conversation). When Meg says that Herc has no weakness, Captain Neville figures it out: Meg, is Hercules' weak link. While at the arena, Phil tries to warn Hercules about Meg. However, Herc doesn't listen and brutally shoves away Phil. Haven given up, Phil soon leaves. Meanwhile, Raphael tells his team the same story. However, Leonardo and Julian try to tell Raph that he may have been hearing only one side of the story. Unwilling to listen, Raph gets into a heated argument with Leo and Julian that eventually leads to Raph attacking Julian in a huff. Horrified, Raph runs out of the Arena. Soon after, the rest of the team arrives at the field to consult with Herc just as Phil was leaving. After Phil leaves, Hades, Barbossa, Captain Neville Shan Yu, Tzekel-Kan, Scroop, Tai Lung and their forces arrive. Hades soon reveals that he and the others have Meg and is willing to let her go under one condition: Hercules must give up his god strength for twenty-four hours, with the added condition that Meg not be harmed. When the Keepers move in to free Meg, Tzekel-Kan restrains them. Hercules soon agrees and loses his powers. Shan Yu and Tai Lung reveal that Phil and Raph were right, and that Meg was working for them. While our heroes mope over Hercules loss, Hades and the others unleash the Titans and a Cyclops, who Hades sends to dispose of Hercules. The Dark Legion soon overruns Olympus while the Cyclops storms Thebes. Despite objections from Jasmine and Leonardo, Hercules goes to face the Cyclops, even without his strength. Sean tells the others to assist Hercules while he and Meg go find Phil and Raphael. At first, Phil refuses to go back and help. However, when Sean and Meg inform them of what happened, they decide to return. Meanwhile, Brooklyn finds Raphael and tells him about Hercules loosing his strength and why he lashed out at Julian. Phil and Raphs return sparks some new confidence in Hercules and he manages to defeat the Cyclops with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. However, Meg is injured when pushing the three out of the way of a falling pillar. As a result, Hercules' deal with Hades is broken and Herc gets his strength back. With Meg wounded Phil insists on staying behind to take care of her. Sean soon develops a plan to confronting the Dark Legion on Olympus. Hercules, Julian, Jasmine and Walter would free the gods while he, and Cleo lead the remainders of the Keepers into battle against Barbossa and the others. Meanwhile, Hiccup and his friends would serve as air support. With their plan in place, they rush off the Olympus to meet Hades in battle. When the battle is joined on Olympus, Hiccup and his friends fight against the titans to even the odds in their favor. Eventually, they manage to free Olympus and force the Dark Legion forces to retreat. However, Hades escapes while Meg is dying in Phils arms. Unwilling to give up, Hercules and the Keepers storm the underworld, forcing Hades to take them to the River Styx, where Meg's soul is. Hercules offers a deal: Meg's soul is exchange for hers, which he gladly accepts. However, Hercules' godhood is restored and was unable to die in the river. Enraged, Cleo launches Hades into the river, where he is pulled under by vengeful souls. Hercules and the Keepers revive Meg and is able to return to Olympus. Meanwhile, Raphael apologizes to Julian for loosing control, which he accepts with a hug. Even though he has finally received his greatest wish, to return home, Hercules chooses to become mortal again and stay with Megara (which comes as a shock to Michelangelo). Zeus grants his son's request, and Hercules is proclaimed a hero on Earth and Olympus alike. Everyone gazes up smiling as Zeus creates a new constellation in the image of Hercules while the Keepers fly up on their road. Major Events *Hades joins the Dark Council. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2